english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Craig of the Creek (2018)
Craig of the Creek is an American animated television series created by Ben Levin and Matt Burnett. It began airing on the Cartoon Network App and website on February 19, 2018, and later began airing on Cartoon Network on March 30, 2018. Featured Voices 'Main Cast' *Georgie Kidder - Kelsey (eps1-3) *H. Michael Croner - JP (eps1-20, 26-34, 36-43) *Noel Wells - Kelsey (eps4-20, 26-32, 34, 36-43) *Philip Solomon - Craig (eps1-20, 26-34, 36-43) 'Secondary Cast' *Kimberly Hebert Gregory - Nicole (eps5, 8-11, 26, 29, 32-33, 42) *Lucia Cunningham - Jessica (eps1, 3, 8-10, 27, 29, 32-33, 40, 42) *Phil LaMarr - Bernard (eps1-2, 4, 8-12, 26-27, 32, 34, 42) *Terry Crews - Duane (eps1, 8-9, 26-27, 32, 34) 'Minor Cast' *Andree Vermuelen - Eliza (eps17, 28, 42) *Ben Levin - Bobby (eps2, 36, 38-39, 41, 43), Frisboy (eps13, 43), Glen (ep10), Mark (eps2, 12, 19, 27, 37), Old Man Burl (ep36), Tony (eps3, 17, 30, 37-38) *Brianna Bryan - Zoe (ep14) *Charlet Chung - Clerk (ep31), Yustice (eps4, 42) *Dana Davis - Kit (eps1-3, 6-7, 10, 16, 36, 38-39, 41-42), Prinda (ep42) *Daoud Tyler-Ameen - Daoud (ep18) *David Combs - David (ep18) *Davis Pak - Jerry (ep19) *Del the Funky Homosapien - Deltron (ep26) *Emma Cleveland - Emma (ep18) *Erin Whitehead - Melissa (eps4, 20), Scooter Kid (ep4) *Evan Agos - The Scratchless One (ep1) *Fortune Feimster - Laura (eps7, 30) *Georgia Hardstark - Courtney (ep10) *Gunnar Sizemore - Jason (eps2-3, 15, 17, 28, 30, 38), Racer J (ep28) *H. Michael Croner - Eagleton (ep29), George (ep17), Guy (ep40), Kid (ep32), M.C. (ep26), Shawn (eps33, 43), Todd (ep39), Whiny Kid (ep16) *Ian Roberts - Neil (eps19, 31, 40) *Izabella Alvarez - Wildernessa (eps6, 38) *Jeff Trammell - Cannonball (ep28) *Jessica DiCicco - Timekeeper (ep39), Turner (ep12) *Jessica McKenna - Handlebarb (eps5, 17, 30) *Jon Gabrus - Paintball Benny (eps7, 29) *Karen Fukuhara - Alexis (eps1, 8, 12, 32), Scuba (ep13), Sewer Queen (eps13, 43) *Karen Kilgariff - Tabitha (ep10) *Katie Park - Katie (ep18) *Kimberly Hebert Gregory - Baronica (ep29), Stacie (ep11) *Lauren Lapkus - Mackenzie (eps4, 17, 20, 41) *Mary Holland - Maney (eps4, 20, 41) *Matt Burnett - Barry (eps2, 12, 17, 19, 27, 37), Boris (eps3, 17, 28, 30, 38-39), Lil Matt (ep12), Roger (ep36) *Montse Hernandez - Stacks (eps4, 29) *Natalie Lander - Brigid (ep11) *Noel Wells - Jane (ep28), Mortimer (eps28, 32, 40) *Parvesh Cheena - Raj (eps33, 43) *Phil LaMarr - Ian (ep11), Paintball Mike (eps7, 42), Sailor Boy (ep28) *Phil Morris - Grandad (eps9, 15) *Philip Solomon - Kid Priest (ep41), Pewter Puffin (ep29), Warpspeed (eps30, 39) *Saundra McClain - Grandma (eps9, 34) *Stephanie Allynne - Marie (eps4, 20) *Tisha Campbell-Martin - Shatanya (ep33) *Vernee Watson - Grandma Evelyn (ep36) *Wilbur Zaldivar - Junk Lord (eps5, 28) *Zachary Steel - David (eps2, 19, 27, 37), Richard (ep37) *Zeno Robinson - Carter (ep14), Poncho (eps16, 33, 43) 'Additional Voices' *Andree Vermuelen *Ben Levin *Charlet Chung *Dana Davis *Georgie Kidder *H. Michael Croner *Karen Fukuhara *Matt Burnett *Natalie Lander *Noel Wells *Phil LaMarr *Philip Solomon *Wilbur Zaldivar *Zachary Steel *Zeno Robinson Category:Cartoons Category:2018 Cartoons